


Genesis

by gwenthemonster



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenthemonster/pseuds/gwenthemonster





	Genesis

张颜齐一眼就看到了他。

那人穿着勾勒出美妙腰身的全黑连体衣，坐在吧台角落不起眼的座位，却不影响他被一左一右夹在两个男人之间，他们都意味浓郁地上身前倾，脑袋离得他很近，其中一人的手甚至已经摸上了他细到盈盈一握的腰。

那人小巧的脸在蓝紫色的灯光下显得异常平静，头发也是蓝紫色的，不知是灯光还是染色，一对细长的丹凤眼上翘，在夜店昏暗的环境里显得精致漂亮得不像真人，被男人摸上腰的时候他抖了一下，眼睫下垂，但也没有显露出抗拒的意思。

身旁的同伴发现了他的目光，也顺着去看，然后用肩膀撞了下他，“怎么，是你的菜啊？”

张颜齐嗤笑一声。他们都知道，张颜齐思路开阔，他的菜，人种性别风格不分。

决定自己看够了，张颜齐晃到那个角落，拍了拍左边男人的肩膀。

看到是他，那两人一脸懊恼地差点叫出声。来这里玩的没人不知道他的名声，他并不常出手，但一旦出手，是没有人会跟他争的。

张颜齐在那人身边的空位坐下，嘴角扬起一边地笑，“不愿意的话得直接跟他们说不，这里可没有什么绅士。”

那双近看线条颇为柔和的眼睛看向他，里面毫无波澜，“我…没有不愿意。”

啧，有趣。张颜齐挑眉，“那是我打扰了咯？别气别气，我请你。”他冲酒保比了个手势，后者了然的点点头。

“我没有生气。”那人不紧不慢地说，一点也没有别扭说谎的意思。玻璃酒杯推到他面前的时候，他看了一眼，“我不会…酒精对我不会产生任何作用，不过谢谢。”

张颜齐越发感到自己的兴趣被挑起。“我叫张颜齐，你呢？”

“Yao…姚琛..”他思考了一秒，一字一句说得很慢，“来献其琛的琛。”

高高瘦瘦的男人笑了，“嚄，不是说酒精对你没影响吗，怎么自己名字也记不得了？”

“今天发生了很多事，头有点晕。”姚琛这么解释道，他的声音细细软软的，在嘈杂的夜店里莫名让张颜齐听得格外清晰。

张颜齐眯起眼睛，“刚取？….等下，你也是重庆人吗？”他用重庆话问出这个问题。

姚琛立马想点头，但即刻又停住，他顿了一下，说，“我不是人。不是你们这种。”

他说这话的时候，却是张颜齐第一次在他脸上看到“面无表情”之外的样子。

他说得并不隐晦，张颜齐一下子就明白了，“哇哦，真的吗？酷～”

姚琛抬眼看他，眉头微皱，嘴角细不可察地勾起一点笑意，看起来很不确定。他的五官对见惯美人的张颜齐来说，算不得惊艳，但就是有种说不清的精细，一丝一毫的牵扯都显得很生动，让他忍不住盯着看。

而且刚得知了他的身份，张颜齐有点不清不楚的兴奋。这算是什么xing／癖啊…他在心里问自己。

“我是第一次来这里。”姚琛主动说，“刚刚那两个人…我只是想尝试一下。”

一个未经人事的人造人。张颜齐有点被他说的话惊到，“你跟我之前见过的人造人很不一样。”

他大剌剌地说出那个词，似乎让身边原先一直暗暗紧绷的人放松了一些。姚琛扶住酒杯，端起来喝了一口，“我也是刚知道。我一直以为自己是人类。”

他的一举一动，和说话的腔调，仍然是明显的克制，与他的脸和装扮有一种微妙的反差感；张颜齐已经被彻底迷住了。他更向他凑近了一些，试图哄他多说一些话。

“你不用害怕。”他有意无意地压低了声音，“我愿意听你说，如果你想有人听的话。”

张颜齐之所以为这里的“地下之王”，绝不是仅靠YoRoll的名声和一张帅脸。虽说这次，他的鼓励完全没有刻意的成分——他是真的很想听姚琛说更多关于他自己的事。

他只见过拼命装成人类的人造人，却没见过像姚琛这样，仿佛在努力维持人造人应该有的样子。

姚琛咬了咬嘴唇，又伸出粉色的舌头舔了一下，让下唇变得更加饱满水润。

“你说想要尝试，其实是想要确认一些事情，对不对？”

“…….”

“……我一直以为我是人类，但其实我并不是。”

“我之前在政府机构工作，逮捕其他叛乱的人造人，是不是很讽刺？”

“之前我作为‘人类’时，所体验到的每一个感受，现在都让我怀疑…那些喜怒哀乐，好像…好像…都成了我一厢情愿的幻想。”

“我只是想…知道。”

他此刻看向张颜齐的脸，带着不加掩饰的迷茫，一丝丝脆弱渗出，一时让人有为他倾尽所有的冲动。

英雄难过美人关啊，更何况张颜齐从来都不是hero，他只是一个baller。

他抬起一只手不紧不松地扣住姚琛的后颈，大拇指在他肉嫩的脸颊上摩挲。

“让我帮你。”

姚琛怔怔地看着他，无意识般地用脸蹭了蹭他的手心。

＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋＋

“不要忍着，”张颜齐含住他的耳垂，然后冲他耳朵里低语道，“专心感受，想叫就叫出来。”

姚琛背对着他跪在床上，完美的躯体被从连体衣里剥出来，蝴蝶般舒展开的肩胛紧贴着他的胸膛。身材修长的人造人隐忍的呜咽被张颜齐刻意加大力道地撞成了高亢急促的呻吟，又娇又软，和他下面湿热的小嘴一样甜，搞得他血脉喷张。

他的世界观价值观一向松散，人造人和人类，在他的观念里从来也没有去泾渭分明地区分开来。这个世界上，没有什么比此刻在他身下鲜活柔软、活色生香的肉体，更加真实的了。

“你的心脏也许不是真的，但你的心跳是。”两人十指紧扣的手原本撑在床上，张颜齐引着姚琛的一只手附到他自己因喘息而起伏的胸口，“你感受到了吗，它现在跳得有多快？”

姚琛脱力地垂着脑袋，点了点头。张颜齐就着这个姿势又狠狠往他屁股里顶了两下，松开了他的手，温柔又强势地去掰他的下巴，让他转过头来同他接吻。

那两片红唇被他轻松地顶开，任由他的舌头在里面肆虐；霸道而深入的舌吻让姚琛喉咙里鼻腔里嗯嗯嘤嘤个不停。

“来，回答哥哥的问题，现在感觉怎么样？”他退开几公分，贴着姚琛的脸问。

这温润诱人的造物被干得气息完全混乱，喷在张颜齐面颊上的气息似乎还隐含一股甜香，完全没了先前在酒吧里的风平浪静。他的嘴唇贴着张颜齐的在打颤，声音带着哭腔沙哑虚弱，“我，我不知道…我不知道…呜呜…好、好强烈..呀——下面，那里要烧起来了…求求你…”

“求求你，救救…我…”仿佛最无助最纯洁的羔羊。

人造人学习能力就是快，张颜齐没头没脑地想。

“张，颜齐，张颜齐…求求你…”声音被激烈的抽插顶得破碎；也许姚琛自己并不知道，但他在求张颜齐让他高潮，求他用一种最原始，也最纯粹的方式，让他再生为人。

张颜齐从来都是无神论者，但在姚琛尖声啜泣着射出来的一瞬间，他心里升起一股无限接近于宗教体验的悸动。

这一刻，他就是上帝，而他身下这个漂亮的躯体，就是他创于世间的第一个人类。

天经地义地，他俯身，亲吻他汗湿的额角。

“你是我的了。”

END


End file.
